


A Thousand Threads of What-Might-Have-Beens [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finally does leave, and Sherlock is entirely unsurprised by it. And he clearly has two options: either get him back, or die trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Threads of What-Might-Have-Beens [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Thousand Threads of What-Might-Have-Beens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555856) by [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/pseuds/wordstrings). 



**Length:** 2:39:08

 **Format/Download:**  
Zipped mp3 file (137.2 MB) | Zipped m4b file (72.5 MB)  
Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ad42m7l99a5htue/threads-mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/c1yubccc1o315gh/threads-m4b.zip)  
Permanent Links: [mp3](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/threads-mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/threads-m4b.zip)  
Archive Links: [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/thousand-threads-of-what-might-have-beens) | [m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/thousand-threads-of-what-might-have-beens-audiobook)

 **Streaming Sample:** [At my DW](http://revolutionaryjo.dreamwidth.org/567565.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't properly know what to say about this one, aside from: I needed it. So I made it, despite how intimidating it was to take on a part of the Paradox Series, due to the extent which I adore it. I started it back at the beginning of September and a lot of blood, sweat, and tears have gone into it since. I think I'm finally satisfied enough to post it.
> 
> lunchy_munchy deserves a medal or a cake or a cake shaped like a medal for the beta process, which involved quite a bit of indispensable, thorough feedback and advice interspersed with quite a bit _more_ hand-holding and reassurance. Many thanks must also go out to lunate8 too for letting me pick her brain periodically. And another thank you to sly_hostetter and bessyboo for talking me down from an editing freakout one night over Twitter. (Podfic community = ♥♥♥)
> 
> So here it is! At long last. I can only hope it is even a fraction as good as the stunning chapters recorded by FayJay and bronwynferchdai that precede it.
> 
>  
> 
> _Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
